Life
by ValentineRose28
Summary: This is about the flock's life after they defeat Itex. They all live in a small town in Texas, Max and Fang are married, Ella and Iggy are engaged, Nudge is single and pregnant. Gazzy has a girlfriend and 20 year old Angel is single.
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

A/N This is about Max and Fang when they are all grown up. They have gotten married. This is just about their life. Like, for example, the birth of their children, first days of school, first dog, first dates… Stuff like that. Just going through their lives, seeing their children get older. Get married, have kids of their own. They still have wings, but defeated Itex years ago. This chapter is a series of flaskbacks. The next chapter is where the story actually starts. Read and review!

I'm taking story requests! If you have a request, just email me, PM me, or leave your request in a review and I will right you your own story! NO M-RATED STUFF!

Gazzy: Where am I?

Me:…NOWHERE!

Gazzy: where did you take me?

Me: *covers Gazzy's mouth as he starts screaming for help* OK! Since my partner here isn't doing his job, I shall have to do the disclaimer!

I, ValentineRose28, am clearly not an old dude. I'm a teenage girl. Therefore, there is no freaking way I could ever in a million years be James Patterson. So…I don't own Maximum Ride. That is all.

Life

CHAPTER 1: Flashback Beginnings

*FLASHBACK*

9 years ago

Max's 21st birthday

"**SURPRISE!" the flock screamed as I opened my front door. I dropped all the groceries in my arms and stared open-mouthed at the people standing around my living room. Well, mine and Fang's living room. We had been living together for a while actually.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" They yelled. I finally snapped out of my state of shock and rushed forward to hug Fang, who was standing quietly by the door. **

"**Did you plan this?" I asked, looking up at him, my face glowing with happiness. He smothered a smile and nodded. **

"**Max! Come on! We have cake and stuff! And presents!" Nudge squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my amazing boyfriend.**

"**Here! It's from me!" she said, shoving a gift bag into my hands. I grabbed it before it could fall to the ground and set it on the table.**

"**Well? Open it!" she rushed me. **

"**Ok, ok fine!" I laughed, grabbing the pink filmy tissue paper and tearing it out. Inside was a silvery piece of material. I reached in and grabbed it, pleasantly surprised to feel the rough texture of sequins, and pulled it out than gasped. It was beautiful. It was a cocktail dress that looked like it ends at about mid thigh. It was covered in tiny silver sequins that almost don't look like sequins and it had thin spaghetti straps. It had a V-neck, and right under the bust was a piece of silk ribbon, about 5 inches wide, that wrapped around the back and ended in a small bow. It was absolutely stunning. (I have a picture of it on my profile) **

"Oh…my…God, Nudge! I love it! But, where am I going to wear it at?" I asked.

"To dinner tonight. You and Fang are going. That was actually Iggy's gift to you." Nudge said.

"Thank you so much! You too Iggy! Where are we going?" I asked, hugging Iggy and Nudge.

"That's a surprise." Iggy answered.

"Open the rest of your presents!" Angel yelled. I laughed and reached over to take the one she was holding. It was a box wrapped in purple gift wrap, my favorite color. I tore the paper off to reveal a white box, plain except for the word **Zappos** printed across the top.

Inside was a pair of strappy black stilettos that had ribbons that you crisscrossed up your leg like ballet shoes. They were so high I would probably fall and break my ankle.

I loved them.

"Angel! Thank you! They're wonderful! I love them!" I exclaimed, then pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome. I just thought they looked good with the dress." she said, blushing bright red. I ruffled her curls and moved on to Gazzy's gift. The whole time I was opening gifts Fang was just standing by the TV. I smiled at him and he gave a small one in return.

Gazzy's gift was jewelry. It was gorgeous too: a grayish-silverish intricate rose on a choker type black ribbon. He also got me a bracelet that was twists of silver encrusted with diamonds.

"It's all to wear tonight." Nudge said excitedly. I thanked everyone, and then it was time for cake. Nudge sliced me a huge square piece right out of the middle.

"Wow, Nudge. Seriously?" I asked, laughing. She just shrugged. After handing me my piece, she cut Iggy a piece. But, when she turned around to give it to him, she ran smack into Gazzy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said, trying really hard not to laugh. He just stood there for a second, then grabbed a big chunk of the cake off his shirt and chunked it at her. She ducked and it sailed over to hit Iggy in the face.

"Cake fight!" I yelled, then grabbed a piece of my own and threw it at Angel, who never saw it coming.

"Max!" she shrieked, shaking it out of her golden colored, now-sticky curls. Ah, 12 year olds. Gotta love them. She grabbed some cake and threw it at me, but it missed and hit the wall with a "splat". We chunked cake at each other for about 30 minutes until we ran out. We all collapsed in a pile in the middle of the room laughing.

"Happy birthday to me!" I giggled.

Later that night

I slipped my cocktail dress on over my up-do(a messy bun) and tied up my shoes. I put all my jewelry on and sat back while Nudge and Angel did my make-up. I spritzed some perfume on and I was ready.

Fang still hadn't told me where we were going, just that it was a very fancy, nice place.

"Max. You look beautiful." Angel breathed.

"Thanks, Ange." I laughed nervously. My stomach was in knots and I had no clue why.

"Can't you just give me a hint as to where we're going? Please?" I begged, finally cracking.

"Nope. No can do Maxie." Angel crooned. Nudge just bit her lip and placed a hand over her mouth. She was dying to tell me, I could tell.

"Come on Nudge, you know you want to tell me…" I taunted. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was about to blurt it out. Right when she took a deep breath to say it, Fang knocked on the door.

"You ready, Max?"

"Yeah, be right out." I answered dejectedly. So close! I opened the door to see him standing there in a suit and tie.

"You look really nice." I smiled.

"You look better. Shall we?" he offered me his arm. I hooked mine through his, grabbed my black clutch purse, and we walked outside to his car. We drove for about 15 minutes, and then pulled up to this really expensive steak house.

"I love this place!" I squealed. Fang smiled at me and slung his arm across my shoulders.

"Table for two please." he asked the hostess politely. She grabbed two menus and led the way.

"You are so lucky." she whispered to me enviously. I giggled and whispered "I know!"

We were at a little table covered in a red velvet tablecloth located in a secluded part of the restaurant.

"Thank you so much Fang, I really love this place." I said happily. He just smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Lissa, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" asked a, get this, **red headed **waitress. I looked at Fang, my eyes wide. He was trying to hide his smile behind his menu. She looked exactly like the Lissa from Virginia all those years ago. Thank the lord she didn't recognize us.

"A bottle of your finest wine." Fang said. She smiled and walked away.

"Do you think-"

"Was that-" we both started at the same time, then laughed. I love him so much. It's just so easy to talk to him, laugh with (and at) him, be with him.

"I think that was her." Fang said. I nodded, smiling. She brought us our wine and poured it into our glasses.

"Thanks. Can we order now?" I asked. She nodded. I ordered a filet mignon, medium well.

"I'll have the same." Fang said, handing her our menus. We made small talk until our food came out.

"Ok, so how many kids would you want to have?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at the randomness of the topic.

"I dunno…3 or 4 I guess." he said, shrugging.

"Me too. I want at least 1 girl." I said, taking a bite of my steak.

"I want a boy. But a little girl would be awesome too." he said. I poured us more wine. It was only my 2nd glass, so I was good.

"Max, I have a question." he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." I said, wondering where the hell he was going with this.

"Will you love me for the rest of your life?" he sounded anxious

"Of course." seriously, what was going on?

"Ok, just wanted to make sure before I did this." he pulled a little black velvet box out of his jacket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God." I gasped, understanding what he was doing. He flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful ring. The band was silver and twisted like a vine of leaves with diamond encrusted around it, and the stone was round. Instead of the usual clear diamond, it was a light purple sapphire. My favorite gem and color.(**check it out on my profile! It's so pretty!)**

"Max, you are the most beautiful, strong, smart, kick-ass woman I have ever met. I've known you since your cage was next to mine in that hell hole. I have never been this in love with anyone ever, and I will love you until the day I die. Will you, please, marry me?" at this point I was hyperventilating. I felt tears cloud my vision, and I numbly nodded my head. He slipped the gorgeous ring onto my left ring finger, and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. I realized Nudge and Angel knew he was proposing tonight, because they had used water proof make up.

He put his arms around my waist and murmured "I love you" over and over again into my neck. He lifted me from my feet and swung me around in a circle, then set me down and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I know."

**8 years ago**

**Wedding Day**

I was relaxing in a reclining chair while Nudge and Angel flitted around me, putting make up on me, getting themselves dressed, doing my hair and each other's hair, and just generally freaking out.

"Max! Sit up! I need to finish your hair!" Nudge said, shaking my shoulder. I sighed, and sat up. She grabbed a curling iron and curled all of my hair so that it fell down my back in soft spirals. Then she picked up individual curls and pulled them each to the back of my head and pinned them down. She did this to the top half of my hair. (**not very good at explaining it. If you want a better image, there is a picture on my profile, along with her wedding dress, wedding rings, bridesmaid dresses and engagement ring) **

"You're done. Let me just do your make up, then we can put your dress on!" she squealed excitedly. She and Angel had helped me pick it out. I have to say it was gorgeous. It was strapless and ball gown shaped, but not too poofy. The thing I loves most was the black flowers all over it (**please please please check out the picture online! It is so gorgeous!) **

Nudge brushed pink blush across my cheek bones and painted my lips red. Then, she lined my eyes with dark black eyeliner and mascara. After that, she and Nudge gently eased my gown over my head and suck my veil securely into my hair, being careful not to disrupt any pins. Then, she stuck 3 silver flower pins into my hair, right next to the hem of the veil.

"Ok, now take a look!" she said, swiveling my chair to face the floor link mirror behind us. I gasped. I didn't even recognize myself!

"Nudge, Angel! You guys did such a great job! I love you guys!" I said, turning to hug them.

"We love you too Max. After Nudge and I get dressed, I'll go tell them we can start." Angel and Nudge ran off to put on the dresses I picked out. They were black and just below the knee with ruffley type folds on the bottom. Plus silver high heels.

After they came back, I slid on my black stilettos, which just happened to be the ones I wore on my birthday last year, and waited for my music cue.

I stood outside the chapel doors wringing my hands when my mom came up behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"You look so beautiful." she said, dabbing at her eyes.

"Oh, Momma, I'm so nervous." I said, flinging myself into her open arms.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok. Just calm down, ok?" I nodded, then heard a change in the music. The Wedding March. I looked at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"Go on. It's time." she said, nudging me towards the doors. I grabbed my bouquet of red roses and stood right outside the chapel doors, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. My head held high, I walked down the aisle. It seemed like an eternity, but I finally made it to Fang.

"You look beautiful." he whispered. We said our vows, and exchanged wedding rings, which were very simple. They were both thin and silver, except mine had 4 little diamonds on the front. After the reception, we flew off to Hawaii for our 2 week long honeymoon.

**A/N ok, so this was just to get things started. The story gets way better from here on out. I PROMISE! JUST READ! PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am sooo sorry. I had writer's block. But whatever. You remember those flashbacks? Lets pretend they weren't so long ago. Like, they are just now getting home from their honeymoon. Sorry about the confusion!**

**Just to be clear, here are the ages-**

**Max: 22**

**Fang: 22**

**Iggy: 22**

**Ella: 20**

**Nudge: 20**

**Gazzy: 22**

**Angel: 20**

**I switched some of them up, but I like them like that. And if you are wondering why the flock is so old and yet still living with Dr. Martinez…well they wont be for long. Just read!**

**Life **

**Sleepless nights**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Max!" Angel screamed, running into my arms. We had just gotten back from our honey moon. I captured her in my arms and buried my face in her watermelon scented curls.

"Oh, baby, I missed you!" she nodded. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I missed you too, Max! we all did!" Everyone exchanged hugs and we piled into Mom's car. The ride home from the airport was uneventful.

When we got home, I immediately went to mine and Fang's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Fang came in and laughed at me, sprawled out on the bed with my raincoat and sneakers on.

"You wanna put your pajamas on?" he asked, setting our luggage down in the closet without unpacking it.

"No. Sleep. All I want. Night." I muttered. My eyelids fluttered closed and I fell into a deep sleep. I had wonderful dreams. So colorful. Beautiful dreams, about nothing in particular.

"Max? Max, wake up! It's noon! You've been asleep since 8 o'clock last night!" Angel said right in my ear. She shook my shoulders and pulled at my eyelids. I yawned and sat up, stretching my stiff muscles.

"Why didn't someone wake me up sooner?" I asked.

"We figured you were tired from traveling." she shrugged. My stomach snarled at me hungrily.

"I guess I missed lunch, huh?" I asked forlornly.

"No, we're just about to eat. Come on!" she said, tugging on my hand. I got up and ran downstairs with her. I realized I was no longer wearing my clothes from yesterday, but a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"When did I change clothes?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Oh, I changed them for you. You didn't look very comfortable in your jeans." my mom said, pouring me some orange juice. I was weirdly more hungry than usual, which is saying something. I had at least 13 sandwiches, 5 cups of juice, and 6 bags of chips.

"Woa, hungry much?" Fang said, staring at my plate.

"Yeah, it's really weird. I mean, I know I'm always hungry, but now I'm like, ten thousand times hungrier." I said through a mouthful of food. Everyone stared at me for a second, then went back to eating.

"Slow down, Max! You're going to make yourself sick!" my mom exclaimed. I swallowed hard and set my sandwich down.

"Sorry." I muttered. Fang laughed and I stared at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just, you looked so sad when she told you to slow down. It was kinda pitiful." he answered. Everyone else finished eating, leaving me at the table by myself. I munched thoughtfully on my chips. Why was I so hungry? I finished eating and sat there, pondering it. I felt something twist in my gut and I slapped a hand to my mouth. I sprung up out of my chair and ran to the bathroom.

I shoved Fang out of the way then bent over the toilet and vomited up all of the food I just ate. Fang pulled my hair out of my face and rubbed my back.

"Thanks." I said, wiping my mouth and standing up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-I think so. I f-f-feel shaky. A-and it's r-r-really c-cold in here." I chattered, trying to stop shaking. I brushed my teeth then Fang led me to our room and laid me down on me the bed.

"C-c-can you b-bring me some m-m-more blank-kets?" I asked, even though I was already under the sheets, comforter, and thick quilt.

"Sure, baby." he went into the hall and grabbed 3 or 4 heavy blankets then came back and laid them over my shaking body.

"T-thanks. C-can you t-t-turn the TV on?"

He walked over to the TV and turned it on, then came back and got under all the covers with me. I pressed against his warm body, drawn to it like moths to a flame.

"God, your shaking. And your feet are so cold." he said. I was starting to get a little warmer. I rested my head against his chest and drifted off to sleep. I had the same dreams as last night, bright, colorful dreams. I awoke to another twist in my stomach and sprinted to the bathroom.

"God, what's wrong with me?" I said after I was done. I brushed my teeth and studied my face in the mirror. My forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I had dark circles under my eyes. I was hit by a wave of exhaustion. Checking my watch, I saw that I had just slept for 3 hours.

"How can I still be tired?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey, you ok?" Fang asked. I jumped and whirled around to face him.

"Bejeezus, you scared me." I said. He raised an eyebrow and came into the bathroom.

"Did you get sick again?"

"Yeah. I dunno what's wrong with me. I wonder if it's the airplane food we ate yesterday."

"Should you go see a doctor?" he asked, concern on his face. I shook my head frantically.

"No! No way, no doctors."

"Ok, ok, calm down, no doctors." he held his hands up in a "I surrender" gesture.

"I'm so tired. Imma go lay down on the couch in the living room. Will you come with me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Sure. I wonder why you're so tired. Jet lag?" I just shrugged. I laid down on the couch and Fang laid at the other end, so that his feet were by my head and mine were by his. We watched the news for a while, with me dozing off and on.

"Dinner!" My mother called.

We piled into the dining room.

"Hey, mom, me and Fang have been talking. We um, we want to move out." I rushed out. Everyone stopped eating and stared at us. I looked at Fang and he just barely shrugged.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Well, yeah. It's really crowded here with all of us living in one house." I said, twirling spaghetti on my fork.

"Well, ok then I guess. When?"

"Um, I'm not sure. We'll have to look around a bit." I answered. The flock finished eating, leaving me sitting there, once again, by myself. I felt my stomach clench, but I tried to keep the bile from rising in my throat. I succeeded, but ended up with a horrible stomach ache. I checked my watch: 8:30. I got up, rinsed my pate, then went upstairs and showered.

"Fang, will you come watch TV with me in bed for a little while? I really don't feel good." I moaned.

"Sure. If you don't get better soon, I really think you should go see a doctor." he said, concern showing on his face.

"But Fang…I don't like doctors." I whined.

"We don't have to talk about it tonight. Come lay down with me." he opened his arms and I laid down gingerly next to him so I wouldn't jostle my stomach too much, and fell asleep that way.

Later that night, around 11:30, I leapt up from our bed and ran to the bathroom for the 100th time. I felt like crap.

After rinsing my mouth I walked slowly to Ella's room. She was asleep, rolled over on her side and facing away from me. I tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and laid down, then gently tapped her shoulder. She jolted awake and looked at me, startled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and flipping her lamp on.

"There's something wrong with me El…" I said.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"I can't stop throwing up, I'm always tired, I'm always hungry…" I trailed off when I saw that she had a peculiar expression on her face. Almost as if she had smelled something weird, and she couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

"Max…could you be pregnant?" she whispered.

"What?" I couldn't be…pregnant. Could I?

"You know…there's a little 24-hour convenience store right at the end of our street. They sell pregnancy tests. You know, the at-home kind. You wanna go get one?" she asked mischievously. I smiled and nodded, thankful that I had such an awesome little sister.

"Lets go!" she said, jumping off the bed and opening her window.

"We're in pajamas!" I exclaimed.

"So what?" she giggled, then climbed out onto the roof. I walked to the window to find her standing at the edge of the roof looking down.

"A little help? I haven't done this since I was 17." she said. I crawled through the window and unfurled my wings. Ella ducked as one of them passed over her, almost knocking her off the roof. I held her under her arms and jumped off the roof, landing lightly on the dewy grass. We ran to the little store at the end of the road.

"Which one should I get?" I asked, holding up two in my hand.

"Um…how about both? And this one too." she said handing me another one in a raspberry colored box. I paid for all three and we left.

Once back in her room, I spread all of the pregnancy tests out on the bed and stared at them.

"Max…they aren't going to take themselves…" Ella whispered. I took a deep breath, gathered all the tests in my arms, and walked to her bathroom.

Two minutes later Ella and I were sitting the bathroom floor waiting for the timer to go off.

"Ella, what if I am pregnant?" I whispered. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and kept staring at the timer. For one agonizing minute, all you could hear was the steady tick-tick-tick of the clock. Finally it buzzed and Ella leaped up to look at all three tests. She looked down at me sitting on the floor. Her expression was blank.

"Max? Are you going to come look?" she asked. I stood slowly, shakily, and peeked quickly at one of the tests.

A little plus sign was on the results window. I looked at the next one. It read the same thing. Taking a deep breath I held up the last one. It was the Clearblue one that had the results printed in words.

Pregnant.

"Oh my God." I said. Ella was staring at me in wild excitement. I felt my lips split into a wide grin. Ella squealed and I squealed back.

"You're pregnant! You're going to have a baby!" Ella screamed. "But how come you're already showing signs? Two weeks isn't long enough is it?

"Well…no." I felt my face flame with embarrassment.

"Oh…wow. You had sex with Fang before the honeymoon didn't you?" she asked, laughing.

"Um…actually I had sex with Fang before I even turned 18. We just stopped using…protection."

"Wow…ok, moving on. How far along do you think you are?

"Um…I don't know. 5 weeks maybe?"

"I wanna be with you when you tell the flock." she said.

"Ok, but I'm telling Fang tonight." I answered back.

"Good luck and good night…" she laughed. I hugged her and made my way quickly back to my room.

**A/N *gasp* how will Fang respond? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'd just like to say how much I love my readers/reviewers. You guys always make me smile/burst out laughing (which causes my family to give me strange looks.) And I just want to thank you guys. I couldn't do any of this without you. **

**YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES! XD **

**Moving on…**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I could've sworn that I did, but maybe not. **

**Well, it's here now. And I guarantee that I have no clue what you're going to think of it. Cuz I'm just smart like that :P**

**Life**

**Chapter 3 **

"Fang?" I whispered as I walked into our bedroom. He didn't wake up, so I tiptoed over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Fang!" I whispered again. His eyes snapped open and his body immediately tensed up.

"Whaaaa?' he said, oh-so intelligently.

"Shhh, calm down. I just wanted to ask you something…" I trailed off when he blinked at me groggily. I crawled into the warm bed and snuggled down next to him. He wrapped an arm around the front of my waist and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Baby, can it wait 'till tomorrow? It's 2 a.m." he whispered into my hair.

"Yeah sure. Sorry. It's really not important anyways…" I answered.

"Ok, I love you." he kissed my lips gently then immediately fell back asleep.

"You too." I mouthed to the dark room. I chickened out. I know. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. What if he isn't happy for us? What if he doesn't want a baby? Hell, I don't even know if _I _want a baby! I laid awake until almost dawn, staring at the dark ceiling and contemplating how I was going to eventually tell Fang that I was pregnant.

~PAGE BREAK~

I awoke to sunlight gently streaming in through the filmy white curtains. Yawning, I turned over to face Fang only to find that he was staring at me.

"Morning." he said, his eyes smiling.

"Morning." I sighed. He ran his fingers through the soft hair at my temples.

"You were going to ask me something last night." he whispered.

"Oh yeah. Well, ok, do you want kids?" I asked. No use beating around the bush.

Fang was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I don't know. I know that eventually I will, but I don't know if I do right now. I mean, we just got married. Don't you want to do stuff first? Have fun? Get a job" he asked.

"No, I don't want a job. I know this may come as a surprise to you, seen as how I lack maternal instincts, but I want a baby. I want to be a mom." I said, suddenly realizing this for the first time myself. I felt this deep need for a baby. I have no clue where it came from. Maybe it was the hormones…

"Well, we can talk about it. Maybe in a year or two. Want to go get some breakfast? I think Iggy's making pancakes." Fang smiled. I gave a weak one in return, then slowly climbed out of bed. Fang held my hand as we padded down the stairs barefoot.

"Good morning Star Shine, the earth says hello!" Nudge crooned at me as we entered the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and pecked her on the forehead.

"So?" Ella asked, waggling her eyebrows. I shook my head frantically at her, and she gave me a confused look. I stood, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her to the hall bathroom.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" She whisper-yelled. I shrugged and looked away.

"Max, answer me!" she shook my shoulder.

"Because he doesn't want a baby right now!" I exploded.

"Max…" she grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Oh Ella, what if he gets mad? What if he hates me, and wants a divorce just because I got pregnant?" I wailed into her shoulder.

Then, I did the unthinkable:

I started to cry.

"Damn hormones." I sniffled and wiped at the unwanted tears.

"Come on, let's go eat. We can talk later." We went back into the kitchen.

"Hey babe. You ok? You look like you've been crying…" Fang said as I plopped down onto the barstool next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Just friggin' peachy. But I smiled and talked and laughed with everyone else anyways. I've always been good at acting.

"Morning Max." Angel muttered as she slouched into the kitchen. I was too busy fretting about my pregnancy problem to even answer her.

"Max?" Angel exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

Shit. Note to self: never have extremely important/secret things around a mind reader.

"Omigod, Max, you're-mrph!" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Angel, a word please?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant (key word here being trying) and dragged her out of the kitchen, trying my best to ignore the confused stares from the others.

I opened the door to my room and shoved her in, then slammed and locked it. Then, and only then, did I pry my hand off of her mouth.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she screeched.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "They're going to hear you."

"Why don't you want them to know? Why don't you want Fang to know?" she asked, bouncing up and down on her heels "OMG, this is soooo exciting!"

"They can't know. _Nobody_ can know!"

"But whyyyy?" she whined.

"Because, if anyone finds out they will tell Fang. And Fang can't know because he doesn't want a baby, and if he knows that I'm pregnant he won't want me. Comprende?"

"Max, you know that's not true. Fang is so in love with you, if you told him to jump off a cliff with his wings folded in he would do it without hesitation." she and I were having a stare off now.

"That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want a baby!" I finally exclaimed after an extended period of silence.

"He will once he knows you're going to have one! I'm going to tell him right now!" She turned and ran out the door, but I was faster. I ran out of the room and got to her right as she reached the stairs. I ran full speed and tackled her, and we went tumbling down the stairs.

"Ouch, shit!" she said as we hit every step on the way down.

"Damn it! Get the hell off of me!" she yelled, shoving my legs off of her shoulders. We had landed in a tangled heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Fang asked, surrounded by a very confused looking flock plus Ella.

"Fang, Max is pr-ow!" she shrieked as I yanked on her curly blonde hair.

"Is pr-proud. Yep I'm proud of my beautiful flock." I improvised. Fang lifted an eyebrow at me, but helped me up anyways. Shit, I need to be more careful. I could have hurt the baby…I guess Ella must have thought the same thing because she shot me a warning glance.

_Max, I'm going to tell him. _Angel thought at me.

_Like hell you are! _

_I have to, I cant just keep something like this from him._

_I'm going to tell him…eventually!_

_Max!_

_Shut. Up. Angel. Before I kill you!_

_Fine, but you better tell him soon. _

"Hey, hello? Earth to Max!" Fang said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him, embarrassed.

"Sorry, talking to Angel. Hey, I have something to tell you-" I was cut off by Nudge sharp squeal.

"ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG!" God, you'd think she was 12 and not 20.

"No, Nudge, shut up! Stop talking!" Angel yelled, then looked at me with fear in her eyes. I slowly stood up and turned to look at her.

"You. Told. Her." it wasn't a question. It didn't have to be. I already knew that she had told Nudge the one thing I didn't want anyone to know.

"I had to! You can't just tell someone something like that and expect them to not tell anyone!" she yelped, then jumped up to hide behind Gazzy.

"Angel, I told you not to tell!" I yelled. She shrank back even farther behind her brother. I stood and made a move towards them, but Fang grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Whoa, what is going on?" he asked, searching my face. I pressed my lips together, looked away, and shook my head. His warm hand gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him again.

"Come on, Max, you can tell me anything. You know that." he whispered.

"I-I think I may be sick is all." I was going to tell him. I was, I promise. But…I'm a coward. The looks on Ella, Nudge, and Angel's face told me so.

"I'm going to go shower. You guys finish eating, and then we're going to go house hunting today." I said, then fled the room before anyone could call me back.

I slammed and locked the bathroom door, then turned the shower on as hot and as hard as it would go and stepped into it. The warm water worked some of the tension out of my lower back and neck muscles.

How could she do that? Why would she do that? The little brat!

_I heard that!_

_You were supposed to!_

_Max! I'm sorry! I have one more thing to tell you though._

_Angel! Did you tell anyone else?_

_Well…_

_Angel!_

_I told your mom! I mean, come on! She's your mother! _

_Angel, you better run. You have 5 minutes._

No reply, but I think I heard the front door slam. I jumped out of the shower, threw my clothes on, and ran down stairs with my hair still dripping.

"Where's Angel?" I asked Fang as I skidded **(a/n I still don't think that "skidded" is a word)** into the kitchen.

"She just jumped up and ran out the door, but we don't know why. What happened?" Fang asked.

"I threatened to kill her, that's what happened." I answered, then turned and walked back up to the bathroom to dry my hair. I brushed it, and my teeth, and went back downstairs. The flock was already ready to go, and Angel was back. When she saw me, she looked a little frightened, but I just threw her a venomous glance and walked away.

"Ready to load up?" Fang asked.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." I replied, using one of my old sayings.

"Hey Max?" Ella tapped me on the shoulder on the way out the door.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked cautiously over to where the flock was standing by the car.

"You'll never guess what happened when you went to bed last night." she whispered excitedly.

"You got attacked by a wild orange gummy bear named 'Tequisha'" I said. She cocked an eyebrow at me and went on.

"No! Iggy came in right after I had gotten back to bed and-" I cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Iggy is my brother I don't want to hear that you guys-"

"Max! No! Did you honestly think…NO!" she yelled.

"Oh… ok, then what?"

"He…well, he asked me to marry him." Ella whispered, her light brown eyes dancing with pleasure and excitement.

"He what?"

"He proposed! We were going to tell everyone tonight at dinner, but I wanted to tell you first."

"I didn't even know you guys were dating!" I said incredulously.

"We have been for a while now, but keeping it on the down-low just in case things didn't work out. Aren't you excited for us?"

"You guys are kind of young…"

"Uh, hello pot this is the kettle!"

"But still, don't you want to wait?"

"No I love him." she sighed. "I just wanted you to be happy for us! We were going to look at houses today too, if it's okwith you guys."

"Of course it's ok! And I am! I'm extremely happy for you guys! I'm just going to shut up now and be a big ball of sunshine, ok?" I smiled and hugged my younger sister. We ran out the front door after being honked at (rudely) by Fang.

House hunting here we come!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HI! IT'S UPDATE TIME! Are you excited? Of course you are!**

"What about this one?" Fang asked. We were laying on our stomachs on top of the covers of our bed with for-sale house pamphlets strewn all around us.

"I don't know…I really like the blue one. It has a big master bedroom, and a couple of spares in case we need them…" I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Fang reached over and scratched my back between my wings. I looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Fang, we need to talk…" I said.

"That doesn't sound good." he laughed. I looked at him seriously and he seemed to sober up a bit.

"Fang, I'm-"

"MAX! IGGY BLEW UP MY CURLING IRON!" Damn.

"Coming Nudge! God they act like little kids instead of adults!" I stood up and stormed out of the room. Stupid Nudge with her stupid problems.

"Max! That was my favorite curling iron in the whole world! And he blew it up!" she wailed, holding a still smoking object that somewhat resembled a curling iron.

"Iggy, why did you do this to her curling iron?" I asked tightly, my hands clenched at my sides.

"Gazzy dared me to!" he said.

"How old are you?" I asked venomously. He furrowed his brow and scowled at me. I grabbed Nudge and Iggy by their shoulders and shoved them into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Now leave me alone!" I yelled through the door. I could hear them arguing even outside in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room and flopped back onto the bed next to Fang, making the "For-Sale" flyers flutter everywhere. The one with the blue house I wanted landed on my face.

"You ok?" Fang asked, his hand resting lightly on my stomach. If only he knew what was in there. I reached up and pulled the flyer off my face and sat up, more papers crinkling under me as I moved.

"I'm just stressed out." which isn't good for the baby, I know. "I'll be fine. I really like this house though. You want to go talk to the owners? It says here that they have an open house today." I said, pointing to the house on the paper. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok, let's go. It's 2:30 now." I followed him out of the room. He scribbled a note onto a piece of paper and left it on the kitchen table then got into the car and drove back to the nice little neighborhood where the house I wanted was at. The open house thing ended at 5:30, so we only had a couple hours to look around.

"Hi, my name is Nicholas Ride and this is my wife, Max. We're here to look at your house." Fang said once we got inside. The young couple that owned the house was moving because there were only 3 bedrooms, and they were expecting their third child. (I don't see why they can't just have them share rooms, but whatever.)

"Hello. I'm Suzanna Grey and this is my husband, Richard. I hope you like the house." she smiled warmly and rested her hands on her large, swollen belly. Fang went off with her husband to talk in the backyard and I stayed with Suzanna.

"How do you like being pregnant?" I asked her suddenly. She looked at me, her eyes soft.

"It's so amazing. To know that something so precious is growing inside of you," she stopped talking for a second, "it's totally unreal."

"I'm pregnant." why I felt compelled to tell this random stranger something I wouldn't even tell my own husband, I'm not sure.

"You are? That's great! How did your husband take it?"

"He doesn't know." I said, then turned to stare at him through the window. He felt my eyes on him and gave me a quirky, lopsided smile. I waved.

"You haven't told him?" I shook my head, no.

"Oh, honey. You need to tell him, and soon. It would be horrible for him to find out from someone else." she said, patting my hand.

"I'm going to go and look at the rest of your house. Thanks for the talk." I turned and walked to the stairs. The house was great. Plenty of room, for a great price. I really loved it. The upstairs had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and 2 storage closets. The downstairs had 1 master bedroom, an amazing, open kitchen. A nice formal living room, a den, and a really nice formal dining room. The house came completely furnished because the family was going to just buy all new furniture. Don't ask me why, I thought it was stupid. But hey, I won't complain.

The backyard had a light wood deck and a pool, and an awesome view of the country club's 9th hole on the golf course.

All-in-all, it was a perfect house. I was in love with it.

"How about we make a deal?" I said, going up to Mrs. Grey.

"Excellent." she said, and smiled. Her eyes lit up as we started negotiating.

"Mom! Mom, guess what! We bought a house!" I yelled, running in through the front door.

"That's great!" she laughed, wiping her hands on a dishrag. My guess was that she had been doing dishes.

"I know!" I yelled, hugging her tightly. She pulled back and smiled. I stepped out of her arms and into Fang's. To my surprise, I saw my mother's eyes glistening with tears.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my right hand in his back pocket.

"You're my baby, and you're leaving." she shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Momma, can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed Fang on the cheek and walked with her into her room. Once there, I closed and locked the door behind us and sat on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you know about the baby?" I whispered. She smiled knowingly. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I wailed. She sat next to me and stroked my hair.

"He loves you, and he'll never stop. You should tell him. Now." she said plainly. I sat up and leaned on her shoulder. She hugged me briefly then stood up, pulling me with her.

"Go on, go tell him."

"Ok. I love you."

"I know." her eyes smiled warmly at me. I turned and walked determinedly from the room, searching for my husband.

I found him in the kitchen (surprise, surprise)

"Hey, Fang. I really need to tell you something." I sat down on the stool next to him. He grabbed my hands and offered me a piece of bacon.

Which smelled revolting.

"Ugh, I'll be right back!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Gosh, what the hell is wrong with you lately?" Fang asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Language." I muttered weakly. The baby can hear everything.

"Since when do you care, baby?"

"Never mind. I'm going to lay down, but I still need to talk to you. Come on, please?" I begged, gripping his hand in my cold, clammy one.

"Ok, calm down. I'll be in there in just a few minutes. I'm going to finish eating first. I love you." he pressed a soft kiss to the palm of my hand and led me to our bedroom. I laid down and flipped the TV on and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"What the hell is taking so long?" I muttered aloud to myself just as Fang walked in.

"Sorry, Iggy was talking to me about his and Ella's wedding plans." he laid down on the bed next to me and brushed my hair back away from my face.

"Fang, what I've really been needing to tell you is-" I was cut off, once again, by Nudge's yelling.

"MAX, FANG, DINNER!"

"Damn it!" I hissed, then jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen before Fang could follow me.

"Guys, I have been trying to tell Fang about the baby all afternoon and you keep interrupting me. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said tightly, clenching my teeth.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry Max." Nudge said, her eyes wide. She pointed over my shoulder at Fang, who was just coming down the stairs.

"Why is she having a melt down?" he asked, smiling my favorite smile at me. But I was too pissed to enjoy it properly.

"Oh, 'cause we keep interrupting her when she's about to tell you that she's pregnant." Gazzy said around a mouthful of cheese enchilada. All clanging and scraping of forks stopped and I turned to stare at him. I lifted my eyebrows in shock. He realized what he said and blushed furiously.

"Shit-Max, I'm…I'm sorry!" He looked around wildly, almost as if someone else had said it.

"What's he talking about?" Fang asked, his voice shaking. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Um, I think we should go talk. You want to go flying for a while?" I whispered. He nodded slowly and reached out a hand. I took it gratefully.

"I'm pregnant. But you already knew that, right?" I whispered under my breath. We were flying through the night sky. I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye.

"You going to talk to me?" he asked tightly, feeling my gaze.

"I was thinking about it." I muttered.

"Max…" he said in a warning tone.

"Ok, yes. We're going…we are going to have a baby." I waited for his response, but it never came. I held my breath and risked a glance in his direction.

But he wasn't there!

"Fang?" I shrieked, looking around incredulously. I looked down and saw that he had folded in his wings and dropped like a rock.

"Fang!" I tucked my wings back and rocketed down towards him. He seemed to be in shock so I slapped his cheek a couple times. Finally, he snapped his wings out and I followed suit. Just in time too, because the ground was fast-approaching. We both landed hard in a field of long, thin grass. I laid flat on my back, winded, while Fang kneeled over me.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" his eyes frantically searched my face, looking for the slightest flinch of pain. He grabbed my shoulders and slowly helped me sit up. I breathed in and out as slowly as I could.

"I think…I think I'm fine." I breathed. My hands immediately went to my stomach, and I pressed down slightly. Fang and I sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of my labored breathing.

"Are you really pregnant?" he whispered. I nodded solemnly and his eyes widened in shock, then he broke out into a wide grin. He jumped to his feet, grabbing my slender hands and pulling me up into a standing position. He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me, laughing as we spun around in a circle.

"You're not mad?" I asked after he had set me back down.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You said you weren't ready for a baby." I looked down at my feet shyly.

"That was before I knew we were having one! This is so exciting!" He exclaimed, then started bouncing on his heels like a little girl.

"Whoa, calm down." I laughed. "I've never seen you like this."

"What do you think it's going be?" he asked. "A boy or a girl?"

"I think it's going to be a boy." he smiled and shook his head.

"I think it's going to be a girl." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You. Are. On!" I leaned in and kissed him before running off into the high grasses with him chasing after me.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUY IMPORTANTE!

_**A/N So, the chapters will now be set every 3 months after Max found out she was pregnant until she gives birth. Now, onto better business:**_

_**BABY NAMES! EEEEP! XD Pick two that you think sound good together, and I will think about naming Max and Fang's first baby that. You can also give any names that aren't on this list. **_

_**GIRLS:**_

_**Quinn **_

_**Aubrey **_

_**Marisol **_

_**Abigail **_

_**Brianne **_

_**Mia **_

_**Annabelle **_

_**Raven **_

_**Gabriella **_

_**Lyndsey **_

_**Grace **_

_**Alexis**_

_**Emma **_

_**Rose **_

_**Scarlette**_

_**Isabella **_

_**Eve**_

_**Halye (I know it's spelled weird, but I like spelling "Halye" like that.)**_

_**Brooks **_

_**Rebecca **_

_**Erin**_

_**Annette **_

_**Marie**_

_**Zoe **_

_**Mellissa **_

_**Leila**_

_**Olivia**_

_**BOYS:**_

_**Andrew**_

_**Trenton**_

_**Evan**_

_**Zachary **_

_**Nathan**_

_**Aiden**_

_**Christian**_

_**Owen**_

_**Jackson**_

_**Alexander**_

_**Caleb**_

_**Elliot**_

_**Jayden**_

_**Steven**_

_**Levi**_

_**Brett**_

_**Connor **_

_**Travis**_

_**Micah**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	6. Another Author's Note Really important

**A/N Ok, since no one is replying to the name request or voting on the poll (which has been deleted, thank you very much) I've picked the names myself. Thanks a lot you guys :/ **


	7. Important Author's Note!

**A/N Ok, so I know that I have been sorely lacking in updates. I apologize a thousand times over for that. But there is a reason. It might not be a good one, BUT THERE IS STILL A REASON! *cough* sorry about that. But there really is a reason.**

**I have been working on an original book. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, so it's unlikely that I will be published, but a girl can dream right? **

**Anyways, that's why the stories haven't been updated, and when they are the chapters usually aren't very good. But I have been working very hard on this plot line. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. Once I get the whole story line worked out, I will post the summary on here. Maybe you guys could give your opinions? **


End file.
